1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watering cans, and more specifically to ergonomically designed watering cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
If there is one tool that symbolizes the small backyard or container garden, it's the watering can. Hoses and sprinklers are often used, but there is no comparison to the convenience and portability offered by a watering can--especially for the small backyard or indoor garden.
Watering cans have been known in the art for many years. Representative designs of previous watering cans are those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D 357,729 to Boyd, U.S. Pat. No. D 279,310 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. D 266,018 to Dilyard, U.S. Pat. No. D 184,893 to Reinecke. Each of these watering cans comprise fairly standard elements: a reservoir with a closed bottom and sides and an open top, a spout, and a handle. Improvements in the standard watering can design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,664 to Tisbo et al. ("Tisbo") and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,933 to Grotz ("Grotz"). Tisbo discloses a standard watering can which further comprises a sprayer adapted to deliver a water mist to the plant. Grotz discloses a watering can having two spouts connected by a circular handle. One spout is open while the other is combined with a rosette spray head.
Watering cans are available in a wide variety of sizes to meet the needs of each individual gardener. Typically, the volume of water contained in a watering can will vary between one-quarter of a gallon, for small house plants, up to five gallons for use in a backyard garden. The weight of a water-filled watering can will therefore vary between approximately two and forty pounds. Such an amount often turns the otherwise pleasurable task of watering one's plants into a discomforting and cumbersome chore. Due to the distance of the handle from the center of gravity of the watering can with the contained water, a moment force is created about the wrist or forearm of a user which makes it difficult and uncomfortable, if not impossible, for the gardener to properly water the intended plant. Without the proper support to counteract the moment force, the gardener's wrist and arm is often not strong enough to support the liquid-filled watering can.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved watering can which provides a means for supporting the wrist or arm of a user when pouring the water.